Rimas
by artemisa twin
Summary: Pequeño one-shot sobre mi pareja favorita, creo que lo mejor es que entren y juzguen por vosotros mismos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes que aquí presento no me pertenecen, así como lo hace la rima del grandísimo Becquer.

Me gustaría saber si os ha gustado una vez leído para seguir con one-shot de las demás rimas, lo único que no se si serán de la misma pareja o de distintas, depende a lo que me recuerde la rima.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste y que con esto

Rima XVI

A la hora del atardecer mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte una joven mujer rubia corría con su pequeño alrededor de su casa-torre, esto se debía a ficticia huida de un asalto al castillo del rey Bibler por los terribles y malvados Nargles que quería secuestrar al pequeño príncipe, pero este lleno de valor libero a su madre, la reina de sus garras y…

_Lorcan cariño creo que es hora de ir a preparar la cena.- dijo la mujer al notar lo surtimos rayos de sol

_Pero mami, si casi lo había conseguido...- y con la cabeza gacha siguió a su madre hacia el interior de su hogar.

Lo que no sabían era que una sombra sonreía a la vez que de sus labios se escapaba un suspiro de nostalgia ante la escena.

Si al mecer la azules campanillas

De tu balcón

Crees que suspirando pasa el viento

Murmurador,

Sabe que oculto entre las verdes hojas

Suspiro yo

Mientras recogía la vajilla de la mesa, el pequeño Lorcan jugaba alrededor de los muebles, cuando su madre acabo se fue directo a la cama a la espera de que esta le leyera un cuento y si tenia suerte la convencería de que fueran dos.

Luna se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras comenzaba la historia, a la vez que gesticulaba con las manos para darle más emoción y hacer que el cuento fuera real por unos instantes. Los ojos del pequeño se cerraron dando acceso libre a sus sueños para apoderarse de su mente, su madre se acerco a su rostro quitando uno rebelde mechón rubio de su frente para después depositar un suave beso antes de desearle las buenas noches y murmurar un te quiero.

La sombra ahora se encontraba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, disfrutando de la escena, cuantas veces había sido él el causante de los sueños del pequeño, mientras la joven les repetía una y otra vez que era la hora de dormir, y otras tantas en las que les encontraba a los dos dormidos con el cuento en la mano y cariñosamente, junto con aquella sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba le echaba una manta encima para que no se quedara fríos por las noches, pero esos eran tiempos pasados ahora tenia que encargarse de velar por ellos por la noche para que las pesadillas no invadan sus dulces sueños.

Y antes de seguir a la rubia susurro un firme y seguro "dulces sueños Lorcan"

Si al resonar confuso a tus espaldas

Vago rumor,

Crees que por tu nombre te ha llamado

Lejana voz

Sabe que entre las sombras que te cercan

Te llamo yo

La sombra entro en la habitación que se encontraba al lado del pequeño, atravesándola hasta sentarse en la cama observando a su joven amada, ahora se podía apreciar lo que en otra vida fue un platino cabello y una pálida piel, junto con unos ojos plateados como el mercurio que no perdían de vista a Luna, la observaba atentamente como un ritual;

Primero iba al baño para cambiarse y cepillar el pelo antes de acostarse, luego hacia al armario para depositar a un lada la ropa que había usado todo el DIA para echarla a lavar al DIA siguiente en cuanto se levantara, luego iba hacia la pequeña estantería al lado de escritorio, por mucho que el insistio en regalarla un tocador ella prefirió aquel escritorio para poder plasmar sus ideas en papel, de la estantería tomo un pequeño cuaderno donde guardaba fotos de ellos cuando eran jóvenes y cuando nació su pequeño se acerco a la ventana para verlas dos o tres veces antes de volver a guardarlo, pero esta vez cambio su rutina y volvió a la ventana entonces de sus labios salio algo que hacia mucho que no oía:

-Te amo mi dragón

Aquello hizo que su corazón, metafóricamente hablando, diera salto de alegría pero entonces se fijo en una pequeña gota que se escapaba de los azules ojos, no pudo contenerse, se acerco a ella con su mano intento quietar la lagrima, cosa imposible al estar muerto y antes de depositar un beso en su frente la susurro.

-Yo también te amo mi vida, y siempre te amare.

Si te turba medroso en la alta noche

Tu corazón

Al sentir en tu labios un aliento

Abrasador

Sabe que, aunque invisible, al lado tuyo

Respiro yo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes que aquí presento no me pertenecen, así como lo hace la rima del grandísimo Becquer.

Aquí presento otro one-shot, esta también es un poco trágico, pero las rimas que he escogido también los son, perdonar, prometo que el siguiente sera mas alegre.

También quiero que me perdonéis ya que no tiene mucho que ver la rima escogida con la pareja, pero el último párrafo me recordaba mucho a Luna.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste. Por favor decidme que opináis de el.

Rima VI

Toda había transcurrido demasiado rápido para que su mente lo procesara, un voz fría les había recorrido la espina mientras anunciaba la muerte del Elegido, Le habían llamado, al principio el no quería ir, había encontrado una razón para luchar , al oír la voz de su madre supo que tendría que volver, así que por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro esa melena desordenada que tanto le había cautivado, se dirigió hacia allí, primero se detuvo ante su señor, el cual le abrazo fríamente, una vez terminado el gesto se coloco al lado de su madre que paso un brazo protectoramente sobre sus hombros antes de dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás del grupo, su padre intento acercarse a el, pero ella le lanzo una mirada y tan solo los siguió, justo cuando iban ha aparecerse algo ocurrió por que detrás de ellos empezó un gran ajetreé.

Como la brisa que la sangre orea

Sobre el oscuro campo de batalla,

Cargada de perfumes y armonías

En el silencio de la noche vaga.

No sabia que le impulso a zafarse del brazo protector de su madre y correr en dirección a la batalla, no podía dejarla ahí, debía protegerla, aunque en el fondo sabia que ella era capaz de hacerlo sola, sentía el impulso de estar a su lado, como ella lo hizo en esa oscura y húmeda celda en su casa, cuando le calmaba sus lamentos, cuando encontraba algún mortifago lanzaba hechizos sin preocuparse si le había dejado con vida, ya que en su cabeza solo corría la imagen de ella ante varios asesinos.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en el gran comedor luchado con los que hasta hace poco habían sido sus iguales, diviso a la pelirroja y a su familia, a la sangre sucia con el pobretón, al elegido contra el señor oscuro, incluso pudo detectar al inútil de Longbottom, pero no a su ángel rubio, ¿Dónde estaría?

Símbolo del dolor y la ternura,

Del bardo ingles en el horrible drama,

La dulce Ofelia, la razón perdida

Cogiendo flores y cantando pasa.

La batalla termino, por fin la luz venció sobre las tinieblas en el mundo mágico, la gente cantaba , se daban abrazos, pero en ningún punto la diviso, sus padres aparecieron sin darse cuenta a su lado, diciéndole la locura que había sido regresar, ya que su madre sabia la verdad acerca del cara rajada, y que habían pasado miedo al no encontrarle por ninguna lado que habían sido incapaces de abandonar el campo de batalla, entonces entre el tumulto de gente apareció el semigigante con un bulto entre los brazos, depositándolo junto el resto de fallecidos.

De nuevo no sabia lo que le pasaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenia que ir, una parte de la tenia miedo de que encontrara lo que andaba buscando pero la otra quería saber si así era.

Cuando llego se fijo en el bulto y al ver la melena rubia desperdigada por el suelo y el cuerpo lleno de heridas, supo que se le había escapado la felicidad de sus manos, sus piernas no le aguantaron y cayo ante ella, las lagrimas caían libremente por su rostro, no trato de esconderlas. El resto del mundo estaba atónito, incluyendo a sus padres, entonces tomo su varita y con un sencillo encantamiento limpio la sangre de su cuerpo después realizo otro mas complicado que hizo que su cuerpo fuera rodeado por las mas bellas flores, de su dedo saco el anillo de la Familia Malfoy depositándolo sobre su pecho, después de este ultimo gesto se levanto sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Ahí tumbada con las flores y la luz de la luna iluminándola le recordaba a una de esas bellas princesas dormidas de todos aquellos cuentos que le contó. Y antes de marchar definitivamente susurro.

-espérame mi Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes que aquí presento no me pertenecen, así como lo hace la rima del grandísimo Becquer.

Aquí presento otro one-shot, este ya no es trágico o por lo menos eso me parece se sitúa años mas tarde de la gran batalla de hogwarts.

Haber si os gusta si no decídmelo por favor

Gracias por leer.

Rima XIX

Después de un largo día de trabajo en el ministerio Draco se dirige a su casa con paso seguro ya que a su esposa no le gusta que aparezca derepente dentro del salón, por lo que se aparece a unas millas de la finca y camina hasta llegar a su hogar.

Es tarde por lo que entra silencioso, se dirige al comedor, pues su mujer en días como este le deja la cena preparada mientras ella se acuesta en su dormitorio para esperarle mas cómoda leyendo un libro sobre animales fantásticos, pero hoy es diferente al entrar en el comedor no solo se encuentra su cena encima de una mesa, sino que su mujer se ha quedado dormida esperándole en una pequeña mecedora siendo iluminada por la suave luz de la luna que alumbra la noche.

Cuando sobre el pecho inclinas

Tu melancólica frente,

Una azucena tronchada

Me pareces.

Deja sus cosas en una silla y cena tan silenciosamente como puede, cuando acaba se dirige donde se encuentra su esposa, con el dorso de su mano acaricia el pómulo de ella, ante e contacto ella abre los ojos lentamente, ya que debido a la hora la pesan demasiado.

-Ey

Pronuncia no muy fuerte para no molestarla, observando los dos orbes azules que se fijan en las suyas plateadas.

-deberías estar acostada.

-no me di cuenta, lo siento

Intento levantarse pero en el segundo en que lo hizo una brazos la alzaron, atrayéndola hacia el calido cuerpo de su marido, el la subió hasta llegar al cuarto de ambos donde la deposito suavemente en la cama y fue a cambiarse para tumbarse a su lado, una vez hecho todo esto, ella se recostó en su pecho masajeándolo, mientras el depositaba caricias y besos en su cabello.

-¿Qué te ha dicho la medíbruja esta mañana?

-Que vamos a ser tres

-¿tres?

Pero no obtuvo contestación, ya que su querida Luna había vuelto a caer en lo brazos de Morfeo, impidiéndole a él conciliar el sueño debido a la revelación del nuevo integrante a su pequeña familia, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginarse una pequeño rubio corriendo hacia el mostrándole su ultimo descubrimiento en el jardín o una pequeña obsequiando a su madre un ramito de flores recogido de su alrededor.

Porque al darte la pureza

De que es símbolo celeste,

Como a ella te hizo dios

De oro y nieve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes que aquí presento no me pertenecen, así como lo hace la rima del grandísimo Becquer.

Otra nueva rima, espero que os guste y me digáis lo que os parece, tanto si es bueno como malo, ya que de los errores se aprende.

Acerca de mi otro fic "novia por contrato" me he quedado un poquito atascada, pero no le he abandonado, por favor perdonadme

Disfrutad del one-shot.

Rima X

Era el primero año de su infierno, debido al fracaso de su padre tuvo que cargar sobre sus hombros con la misión encomendada por su señor, para poder salvar a su madre de una muerta segura, ¿pero como lo haría? ¿Como iba a poder derrotar al mayor mago de la historia? El solo era un estudiante de sexto como podría vencerle.

Sus pensamientos le agobiaban cada noche impidiéndole conciliar el sueño, por lo que salía a los terrenos del colegio para sacárselos de la cabeza, era como si la fresca brisa y la vista que estos le otorgaban calmaban el estrés del que padecía.

Andaba por los terrenos hasta llegar a su destino, su lugar, un pequeño roble rodeado de arbustos, que le cubría de la vista de cualquier cotilla del castillo, pero que poseía unas maravillosas vistas hacia el lago donde dirigió su mirada para observar el milagro matutino.

Los invisibles átomos de aire

En derredor palpitan y se inflaman,

El cielo se deshace en rayos de oro,

La tierra se estremece alborozada.

Faltaba poco, el sol comenzaba a romper la oscuridad de la noche, y justo cuando el primer rayo asomaba, comenzó a oír esos pasos tan conocidos desde su primera excursión, cerro los ojos un momento y escucho como esos pasitos se mezclaban con las suaves olas del lago.

Cuando volvió abrir los parpados ella se encontraba sentada a su lado, su largo cabello rubio era iluminado por los rayos que comenzaban a salir con más fuerza. Una vez que el espectáculo hubo terminado volteo su mirada hacia ella, quien mantenía sus ojos azules fijos en el lago, parpadeo varias veces antes de mirarle, y acercando su rostro al de el deposito un beso sobre sus labios, cargado de sensaciones que le hicieron volver a cerrar sus ojos un momento, para al abrirlos ella ya no estaba y sus preocupaciones tampoco, como cada día ella le despejaba la mente, para que pudiera ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva, no sabia como había pasado pero él, Draco Malfoy heredero de la gran dinastía Malfoy, futura mano derecha del señor oscuro se había enamorado de la lunática del colegio.

Oigo flotando en olas de armonías

Rumor de besos y batir de alas;

Mis parpados se cierran… ¿Qué sucede?

¡Es el amor que pasa!


End file.
